Dust To Dust
by aelwencopperwaiteseathwright
Summary: Elrond vows to return home to Rivendell safely after their kingdom is penetrated by orcs. ElrondxOC oneshot OOC Elrond


The flickering of the fire in the hall sent spirals of light brushing against dark-coloured hair. The deep and heavy green robe was placed on the back of a chair, and he wore a grey tunic with small silver swirls of ancient Elvish letters. Black leggings and various leather belts decorated him, a sharp and curved knife going from his hip to knee rested at his side. A quiver freshly filled with arrows rested by his feet with a bow. Beside him his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were also there with assorted weapons. Those two didn't catch your attention though. Elrond rose to greet you, and while his sons were busy making last minute arrangements his hand brushed upon your cheek. He looked at you with a firmness and regality, love and comfort. "Two weeks at the most, then our paths shall cross once more." "Be careful. They do have a fetish to hunting orcs." Elrond eyes creased slightly, a bit of pride and the resonating reason to why he was going tearing him apart. You didn't let him think too hard about it, softly brushing your lips to his. This made him give a faint smile, until Elrohir's hand clamped on his shoulder. "Adar, time to go. Erestor will take care of everything here." "Nay, my son, not everything." Elrond leaned closer and gave you a soft kiss on your lips, his own warm and damp. He tasted like remnants of cherry wine and spiced apples. He slipped off your lower lip with a low 'hmm'. You felt his hand stroked your cheek once more, his index finger resting on your lower lip. He leaned closer, until his breath was on your ear and his body heat felt by you. "Soon." He silently promised as he placed a light kiss on your forehead before stepping back and picking up his robe. He was leaving when he turned once more with an arm raised. "My heart stays here, my love. Keep it safe." ~XxX~ The outside of Imladris was deeply cast into shadows, another week without your beloved at your side. You tossed on the large bed you shared with him, silk blankets offering no comfort. Somewhere else Elrond sat upon a tree. Elladan was asleep, his head on his father's chest and Elrohir trying climb up higher. Elrond sat with the first watch, his dark green cloak covering himself and Elladan. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, he had spent many centuries as a warrior, living like a nomad for a period before building the Last Homely House East of the Sea. His heart felt heavy though, even having his sons beside him. He knew he missed you and it would stay in the back of his mind for the rest of the trip. But perhaps he should have spent a better job looking out and not thinking of you. Because he didn't even notice when Elladan snuck at his side to snuggle against him. ~XxX~ "Adar, you're going too fast!" Elrohir gave a laugh as he rode alongside his brother, their father leading the way at pace which was clearly reserved for rushing back home. To you. "I'll agree with brother here once more, Ada. We still have a two day ride before us. What was that which you kept telling us when we were children?" Elrond fought the urge to roll his eyes as he slowed down so his sons could join him. They sped up before falling silently beside their father. Elrond wasn't even aware he was making any sound (a flaw he sometimes succumbed to as he was a peredhel), his thoughts still miles away. Only when Elrohir wrapped his arms around him did he smile at his current placement and give a soft chuckle. "Why hurry to Erestor, Adar? He'll just lecture you and bring the same tidings from Mirkwood once more." Elrond said nothing and raised his head to feel the sun filtering through the branches to lay warm rays on he and his two companions. His twins spent the entire time chatting, keeping their father occupied. ~XxX~ You were mostly asleep when you heard something. You opened your eyes partially, immediately reaching out for Elrond. The bed beside you was empty which made you frown ever so slightly at realization from yet another waking. "Don't fret, my love, I've returned." You heard Elrond's voice and reached out towards in the twilight. Your hands wrapped around his dusty wrist as his face was streaked with dirt and small scratches. You pulled him towards the bed but he stopped himself, holding his ground. "I'll be back after I bathe." You gave a small nod before feeling something dried and crusty beneath his sleeve. You pulled it up to see old blood and you looked up at him with widening eyes. "Have you been injured? Are Elrohir-" "I said not to fret. We are all unscathed minus a few bruises and scratches. That is not my blood- it's orc." You gave a sigh of relief and let him out of your tight grip. He placed his green robe on a chair which he was still carrying before taking off his boots and weapons. He took off a great deal of his clothes before feeling a set of hands help him. He smelt like pine and cedar, earth and musk, and looked like he had spent a good deal of time refining his skills. The lore-master said nothing as you began kissing him between the streaks of dirt, fingers tracing delicately over scratches and avoiding any bruises. He soon stood before you naked, and saw your eyes look him over. Wether judging injury or admiring he could not tell. Soon though, it was obvious. Your lips fit perfectly against his, your hands going through his slightly dishevelled hair. He groaned quietly already as you brushed against him. It was feral and claiming, and his arms found their way to hold you flush against him. Soon his braids were undone and his hair pieces resting on top of the pile of his clothes. He was still unwilling to dirty the sheets though and quickly turned his head. He fought the urge to kiss you back as your lips trailed and nibbled down his neck. Eventually you realized he wasn't doing anything and you paused. "Is everything alright?" "I really should go and get cleaned." You eventually gave a dull nod. Of course he'd want to be cleaned after being away and in the forest so long. It was foolish that you'd jump straight to lust when you had centuries for that. At the moment, he should be able to go back to how he always was in his house. "Take your time, my lord. I'll await your wishes." This instantly made Elrond's breathing pause for a moment before leaving for the bathroom. You heard his movements mixed with pouring water as you picked up the clothes and placed his hair pieces upon the shelf beside his crown. After awhile he came out wearing a loose robe, hair pinned back loosely, still damp. He crawled into his bed with a small groan, aching from not having quested in a long time. He wrapped his arms around you and buried his head into your shoulder. He then closed his eyes. You played with his hair before realizing he was asleep. You gave a faint smile at how he looked, cute and content. He moaned ever so lightly when you tried to move away. You hugged him and fell asleep to his heart beat. ~XxX~ "My lord, you are, as your sons put it, pathetic." Erestor looked at Elrond who just walked out his room. Erestor had his arms crossed and Arwen joined the act. "That's the male opinion, Ada. The women's one is much the same though. Are you stupid? She missed you for so long and you don't even bed her?" Elrond rubbed his temple as if a headache was starting. He then gave a deep sigh. "Why does this matter to you?" "I'll deal with today's duties, my lord." Arwen pushed her father back into his room, making Elrond stumble slightly. Elrond looked confusingly at you who still sat on the edge of the bed. "I believe I have been kicked out of my own halls." "Really? It didn't sound that way from the conversation." Elrond bit back his smile as he took the silver band around his head and placed it on a nearby tabletop. "Though if it's three to one, how can I refuse?" Elrond let his smile slip out as his arms soon found your waist, his lips hiding a grin against the flesh of your neck. "Why do you make it sound so bad?" "It's not my fault they didn't hear us in the middle of the night." You gave a small chuckle as you kissed the top of his head. "Very true, my lord." 


End file.
